Volo Samos
Volo Samos was a magnetron and the head of House Samos. He was the father of Ptolemus and Evangeline, and he owned and operated the iron mines. Biography Volo first appears at Queenstrial where his daughter Evangeline competed for Prince Tiberias VII’s hand in marriage. As the leader of the wealthiest Silver House, he is depicted as shrewd and powerful. He advises the royal family, particularly upon Maven's rise to power, as a political strategist and financial backer. As Maven's rule of the kingdom weakens, Volo leads House Samos in a conspiracy to overthrow the young king with House Iral, House Haven, and other Silver Elites. Volo proclaims that Maven's rule has "poisoned the country". Volo meets with other Silver Elites in King's Cage where he discusses plans to overthrow Maven and install a Samos ruler onto the throne of Norta. However, Anabel Lerolan objects to this, so Volo makes a compromise; House Samos will not rule Norta, but they will create a new kingdom within their own lands known as the Rift. Volo plans to make himself King of the Rift by claiming the land owned by House Samos as an independent kingdom divided from Norta. Volo temporarily allies his house with House Lerolan and the Scarlet Guard in order to topple Norta's throne. He ultimately decides to unite the newly divided kingdoms of Norta and the Rift by uniting Evangeline and Cal through marriage. This causes unspoken tension between Volo and Evangeline as Volo broke his promises to her; Evangeline is devastated by this revelation. In War Storm, Iris states that she wants him dead because Salin Iral killed King Orrec of the Lakelands to please Volo. Later, Anabel Lerolan and Julian Jacos, two Silvers allied with Cal, convince her to trade Maven Calore (then king of Norta) for Salin Iral and Volo Samos. During the Lakelands invasion of Archeon, he is attacked by his daughter Evangeline and his son Ptolemus. During the fight, Anabel and Julian appear; Julian sings Volo off the Bridge, and his corpse lands on the deck of Iris' ship. Personality Volo is a man who commands respect. When it was his turn to speak after the end of Queenstrial, the tone of his voice was loud, steady, and strong, signifying that he is a proud man and someone to be feared. He is also strict with his children and disciplines them harshly so that his children can improve their power. Evangeline often refers to him in a reverent or slightly fearful way, but she also states many times that she loves her father. Physical description Volo has silver hair and black eyes, a common trait of House Samos. He also has a pointed beard and wears plain, black robes that are trimmed with silk. He does not wear great jewels or badges. Trivia *His names both come from Greek places: Volos is a city in Thessaly and Samos is an island near Aegean Sea. pl:Volvo Samos es:Volo Samos Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Silver Category:Samos Category:Deceased